Enfin le soleil se lève
by xxxRima
Summary: Réécriture des dernières cinématiques du jeu, quand Noctis retourne dans la salle du trône afin d'y recevoir le pouvoir de ses ancêtres et ainsi détruire Ardyn dans le monde du cristal. Il y a un changement au cours de l'histoire pour avoir une fin telle que j'aurai aimé l'avoir en finissant le jeu. SPOILERS ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini le jeu, passez votre chemin !


Parce que j'ai peiné à me remettre de la fin de FF XV et que c'était trop triste pour mon petit coeur, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire pour évacuer tout ça. Cette histoire s'adresse à ceux ayant fini le jeu car la première partie de l'histoire reprend les dernières cinématiques. De plus, une partie des dialogues est directement du jeu, puisque la première partie est une version romancée des cinématiques de fin.

Si vous être prêt pour les feels ou que vous vouliez vous spoiler la fin, cette histoire est pour vous ~

* * *

 **Enfin, le jour se lève**

Ils étaient tous les quatre sur le parvis de la citadelle d'Insomnia, sous la pluie, un ciel d'un noir d'encre au-dessus de leur tête et sans une lune pour éclairer quelque peu ce monde de ténèbres. Gladio, Ignis et Prompto faisaient face à leur roi, qui s'apprêtait à les quitter afin d'accomplir son devoir, sa destiné. C'était le moment des dernières paroles, des derniers regards, des derniers souvenirs, du dernier moment partagé ensemble. Finalement, c'est Ignis qui brisa le silence pour s'adresser à son roi.

« C'est ici qu'on se sépare ?

— Ouais… C'est comme ça.

— Allez vas-y » encouragea Gladio. En se montrant fort, il espérait transmettre sa confiance à Noctis, lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien. Noctis lui répondit par un signe de tête, montrant qu'il avait compris son message.

Noctis se détourna de ses amis et commença à monter les marches qui le menaient vers la fin. La fin des ténèbres, la fin d'Ardyn, et sa fin à lui.

« Merci pour tout », lâcha enfin Prompto. L'émotion s'entendait dans sa voix. Il avait dit ces mots dans un souffle, mais tous avaient parfaitement entendu. Noctis stoppa sa montée et se retourna vers ses compagnons, ses amis qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici, et sur qui il avait toujours pu compter dans les mauvais moments, comme dans les moments plus légers. Jamais il n'oublierait leurs courses de chocobos, les parties de pêche, ou encore les discutions autour d'un feu lorsqu'ils campaient. Il leur devait beaucoup depuis son enfance mais surtout depuis le début de leur voyage et sans eux, il ne serait sûrement pas arrivé jusque là.

« Prompto » s'exprima le roi, ce qui fit lever les yeux de son meilleur ami.

« Gladio, Ignis, continua-t-il en regardant chacun d'entre eux. Une dernière chose… Souvenez-vous… Gardez la tête haute.

— Bonne chance… Où que tu ailles » dit Ignis.

Lui aussi avait la voix tremblante. Après toutes ses années passées au service de son prince devenu roi, il lui était difficile de dire au revoir à son ami. « Garder la tête haute » étaient les derniers mots que le roi Régis avait dit à son fils lors du départ d'Insomnia pour rejoindre Luna à Altissia, et maintenant, c'était Noctis qui leur adressait ses mêmes paroles. Ignis conclut par un « Majesté » à l'adresse de Noctis et, accompagné de Gladio et de Prompto, il effectua un dernier salut. Noctis les regarda, fier de ses compagnons. Jamais il n'aurait pu avoir mieux comme conseiller, garde du corps et amis. Il les chérissait comme les frères qu'il n'avait pas eu, et même s'il devait les quitter ce soir, il les retrouverait dans son cœur, peu importe où sa fin le conduirait. Ils faisaient parti de lui et même s'ils se séparaient dans la mort, ils resteraient ensemble dans son esprit.

De nouveaux daemons apparurent sur la place de la citadelle, mais le moment était trop intense pour que les quatre hommes réunis n'y fassent attention. Ils devraient tous retourner au combat à un moment ou à un autre mais pas maintenant, pas encore. Noctis remercia ses compagnons et leur rendit leur salut avec le poing sur le cœur, et de la détermination dans les yeux. Enfin, il recommença à monter les marches qui le menaient vers Ardyn, armé d'une toute nouvelle confiance que ses amis lui avaient transmise. Après avoir regardé son protégé s'éloigner durant quelques secondes, Gladio se retourna vers le parvis de la citadelle, suivi par Prompto et Ignis, prêt à affronter une dernière fois ces monstres qui infestaient le monde d'Eos. Noctis montait vers sa dernière bataille, Gladio, Prompto et Ignis combattrait également jusqu'au bout. Eux aussi étaient prêts à se sacrifier.

* * *

Quand Noctis arriva dans la salle du trône, cette salle qui l'avait vu grandir durant son enfance, la froideur de la pièce due à un énorme trou dans un mur ne l'affecta même pas. Il était protégé par sa détermination d'en finir et par la confiance que ses amis avaient envers lui. Il était trop tard pour reculer. S'il voulait sauver le monde et ramener la lumière sur Eos, il devait se sacrifier, tout comme Luna l'avait fait pour lui. S'il se détournait maintenant de son destin, tout ce qui avait été accompli jusqu'ici, et le sacrifice de nombreuses personnes, aurait été vain, et ça il ne pouvait l'envisager.

Il monta lentement les marches qui le menaient à son trône, et caressa doucement l'un des accoudoirs.

« Je suis rentré la tête haute, déclara-t-il dans cette salle vide. Ca m'a pris du temps, mais je suis prêt. »

Noctis s'assit alors sur son trône. Il avait enfin récupéré ce qui lui revenait de droit après tout ce temps. Il inspira l'air frais de la pièce et continua de s'adresser au silence.

« Je vous dois tout… Luna… Les gars…» Tandis qu'il parlait, il sentit l'anneau qu'il portait, l'anneau des Lucii, vibrer d'une puissance grandissante et même s'il ne regardait pas le fantôme de son père qui se tenait à ses côtés, Noctis sentait sa présence et lui adressa quelques paroles.

« Et toi, le temps qu'on a partagé est éternel ». Inspirant encore une fois pour se donner de la force, le roi ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et déclara d'une voix forte : « Rois du Lucis, venez à moi ! »

La salle du trône s'emplit alors d'une lumière magique, dissipant les ténèbres de ce lieu. Noctis invoqua alors l'arme fantôme de son père et les immenses formes spectrales des anciens rois se matérialisèrent face à lui, énormes entités emplies de sagesse, de pouvoir et de puissance. Un à un, chaque roi fondit sur Noctis afin de transmettre son pouvoir et sa force à l'anneau qu'ils avaient un jour eux aussi porté. Les assauts des rois étaient puissants, implacables, et cela demandait toute sa force à Noctis pour encaisser sans flancher et résister, même s'il ne pouvait retenir des gémissements de douleur.

Son père, Régis, était toujours là, attendant son tour, et finalement après plusieurs minutes de douleur, Noctis lui tendit sa propre épée et lui demanda de lui faire confiance, de lui confier la suite. Sur ces mots, Régis prit alors sa réelle forme spectrale, véritable monstre de puissance et, brandissant son arme vers son fils, fonça sur lui et lui transmit enfin sa force et son pouvoir, poussant le jeune roi contre son trône en lui enfonçant l'épée dans le corps et lui arrachant un dernier cri.

Le silence revient rapidement dans la grande salle alors que Noctis vivait ses derniers instants, avant que l'anneau des Lucii ne fasse exploser sa lumière et sa magie encore une fois, emportant le roi à l'intérieur du cristal, ce monde immatériel où il y retrouva une dernière fois Ardyn, afin de mettre un terme à cette histoire, à cette malédiction.

Les deux rois se firent fasse et Ardyn s'inclina face à Noctis, comme à son habitude, arborant toujours son sourire ironique sur le visage et son chapeau sur la tête, alors que de son côté, Noctis n'affichait que de la détermination sur son visage vieilli par le temps passé au cœur du cristal. Puis soudain, le sourire d'Ardyn fit place à une grimace quand il vit que Noctis n'était pas totalement seul. Même si seul Noctis était présent face à lui à cet instant, Ardyn pouvait clairement voir Régis, ainsi qu'Ignis, Prompto et Gladiolus au côté du héros, montrant que tous étaient avec le roi élu de par leur détermination et leur confiance, même si ce même roi ne semblait pas les remarquer.

Tout cela était insupportable pour le roi maudit, puisque lui-même n'avait pas eu droit à cela deux mille ans plus tôt. Malgré le fait qu'il eut sauvé le monde par le passé en absorbant en lui la malédiction ayant causé l'apparition des daemons, qu'il eut chassé les ténèbres, le cristal et le monde entier avaient fini par le repousser à cause d'une noirceur qu'il n'avait pas voulue mais pourtant supportée. Même la mort ne voulait pas de lui, la malédiction l'ayant rendu immortel dans un monde qui le rejetait et qui ne pouvait l'accueillir. Toute cette lumière venant du roi élu lui faisait mal et le répugnait.

Le moment était venu de mettre un terme à tout ça. Noctis leva la main vers son ennemi et celui-ci lui répondit en exécutant le même geste, chacun d'eux prêts pour la suite. C'est alors que Luna apparut aux côtés d'Ardyn et posa ses mains sur le bras animé de noirceur du roi immortel. La douce magie bienfaitrice de la jeune Oracle illumina alors le bras d'Ardyn d'une magnifique couleur dorée, lui insufflant la lumière, la vie, le pardon que tous lui avaient refusé il y a de ça bien des siècles. Cela également lui était insupportable et Ardyn fit un violent mouvement de bras pour faire disparaître la jeune femme élue des dieux mais même si l'Oracle avait disparu, sa magie resta encore présente dans son corps et affaiblit l'immortel qui se mit alors à gémir sous la douleur bienfaitrice que lui avait transmise Luna. Il avait demandé le pardon des dieux et du cristal quand il était devenu maudit mais rien ne lui avait été accordé, et maintenant que le pardon lui était prodigué, il l'avait rejeté. Il était trop tard pour cela maintenant.

A cet instant, l'anneau des Lucii explosa une nouvelle fois de sa magie et fit sortir ses ancêtres du corps de Noctis, qui s'alignèrent derrière leur héritier. Tous portaient leur arme fantôme, et n'attendaient plus que le signal du roi élu pour déclencher leur puissance salvatrice et porter le coup de grâce. Noctis lança alors son poing en direction d'Ardyn et tous fondirent sur lui, déversant leur pouvoir jusqu'à le faire disparaître définitivement en un éclat de poussière brillante. Ardyn et la malédiction n'étaient plus, le monde était maintenant sauvé et la lumière bienfaitrice reviendrait sur Eos. Chancelant et épuisé, les dernières forces de Noctis le quittèrent et lui aussi, disparut comme Ardyn, ne laissant qu'une trainée de poussière derrière lui. « C'est terminé… » furent ses dernières paroles.

* * *

Le temps semblait être suspendu pour Prompto, Ignis et Gladiolus. Le combat au pied de la citadelle durait peut-être depuis de longues minutes, voir même quelques heures, aucun ne le savait. Le ciel était toujours noir de ténèbres, pas une seule étoile ou même la lune n'était présente pour leur indiquer le moment de la nuit. Plus ils se battaient et défendaient la citadelle, plus les daemons de tout genre affluaient de toutes parts. Des géants de fer, des gobelins, des nécromanciens… Dès qu'ils venaient à bout d'un monstre, deux autres apparaissaient et se joignaient au combat. Ils avaient beau être entrainé et avoir chassé tous ces daemons pendant plusieurs années, la fatigue et le découragement venaient lentement mais sûrement aux bouts de leurs forces, et ils seraient forcé d'abandonner ou de mourir au combat. Mais Noctis était revenu après dix ans pour se sacrifier et ainsi sauver le monde, il en était de leur devoir de se battre jusqu'au bout et de défendre la citadelle et Noctis par la même occasion.

Quand Ignis tomba à terre car il venait de se faire blesser à l'épaule et violemment pousser par un monstre, Gladio se précipita sur lui pour lui venir en aide, et Prompto réagi en détournant l'attention du géant de fer grâce à des tirs bien placés, qui s'apprêtait à asséner sa lourde épée sur les deux hommes agenouillés à ses pieds. Au moment où Prompto tira sa dernière balle perçante sur ce géant, une éblouissante lumière blanche semblant venir du sommet de la citadelle explosa et éclaira les alentours, aveuglant les trois hommes. Quand enfin celle-ci s'atténua au bout de quelques secondes, le calme régnait sur Insomnia. Les daemons avaient tous disparu sans laisser de trace, seuls les lampadaires cassés ou arrachés de leurs pieds, ou bien les trous dans le sol de la place de la citadelle ou des bâtiments adjacents attestaient des combats et de leur violence. Le ciel ténébreux et effrayant avait également fait place à un ciel étoilé et la lune pouvait maintenant resplendir de sa lumière pure sans aucune restriction.

Abasourdi par ce calme soudain, Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto se regardèrent, interloqués. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se questionner pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Si les ténèbres et les monstres s'étaient évaporés, cela voulait dire qu'Ardyn avait enfin été détruit pour de bon, et que Noctis avait accompli sa mission.

« Noctis ! » laissa alors échapper Prompto au moment où il comprit, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se précipita pour monter les marches de la citadelle, suivit de ses deux compagnons, en haut de laquelle les attendait leur roi. C'était ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui, revoir Noctis vivant, même si une part de son cœur lui intimait de ne pas se faire d'illusions.

* * *

Quand Noctis ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans cette immense salle, celle au cœur de la citadelle, la salle du trône. Le trône sur lequel s'était assis Ardyn fut un temps, celui sur lequel son père avait passé plusieurs années et celui sur lequel il s'assoirait bientôt en tant que roi du Lucis. Plus que le trône, il remarqua la décoration de cette pièce. Des pans de voilage blanc étaient suspendus sur les côtés de la salle, les bords des tapis rouges menant au trône étaient couverts de délicats pétales de fleurs bleues, ces pétales même qui tombaient également du plafond dans une douce lenteur. Des bouquets de magnifiques fleurs blanches étaient également disposés devant les marches de façon à former une belle allée et de plus gros bouquets étaient également disposés sur les balcons intérieurs qui dominaient les marches menant au siège royal. Enfin, de grands étendards rouges brodés du motif royal du Lucis et du nom de son roi étaient disposés au-dessus et en contrebas du trône.

Un autre détail accrocha alors le regard de Noctis, un détail qu'il aurait dû remarquer depuis le début, se dit-il. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une très belle robe blanche et portant des bijoux à son cou et dans ses fins cheveux blonds joliment coiffés, se tenait près de son trône. Elle le regardait tendrement et affichait un délicat et simple sourire sur ses lèvres. Noctis ne put que lui aussi sourire en la voyant. Un rapide et discret coup d'œil à ses vêtements lui montra qu'il portant la tenue royale du Lucis, un costume noir élégant sur lequel traversait une écharpe dorée, brodée elle aussi du motif royal, de son épaule gauche vers son flanc droit. Des gants blancs venaient parfaire sa tenue de cérémonie.

Noctis était bel et bien rentré chez lui et il allait enfin se marier avec Luna, sa plus chère amie, sa promise, et bientôt sa reine. Ne voulant la faire attendre plus longtemps, il se dirigea vers elle et monta les marches pour la rejoindre auprès du trône, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Lunafreya non plus ne détournait pas son regard du sien et continuait toujours de lui sourire, ce sourire qui se faisait de plus en plus brillant à mesure que Noctis s'approchait d'elle. Arrivé à ses côtés, Noctis prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes, et les deux restèrent ainsi à se regarder. Aucun mot ni même émotion ne pouvait décrire ce que chacun ressentait. Ils étaient enfin réunis, après s'être attendu si longtemps. Ils avaient chacun accompli leur mission et leur destin, et étaient maintenant prêt à passer le reste de leur nouvelle ensemble.

« Ca y est Luna, je suis enfin là. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, dit Noctis tout en souriant, brisant finalement le silence de la scène.

— Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir Noctis, répondit l'Oracle. » Le roi élu inspira en entendant ces paroles, cela faisait du bien d'entendre à nouveau la voix claire de Luna.

« J'espérais pouvoir te dire quelques mots avant que tu ne partes, continua la jeune femme.

— Hein, comment ça ? »

Noctis ne put cacher son étonnement. Il s'était sacrifié pour débarrasser le monde d'Ardyn et de la malédiction, sa place était donc maintenant dans le royaume de la Lumière, auprès de Luna. Remarquant le trouble face à ses paroles mystérieuses, Lunafreya exprima sa pensée.

« Tu as bel et bien réussi Noctis, tu as sauvé le monde, mais ta place n'est pas ici, pas encore. Lors du réveil de l'Hydréenne, après qu'Ardyn m'eut poignardé, j'ai utilisé une partie de la force qui me restait pour le bénir et lui accorder le pardon, qu'il a rejeté. Néanmoins, une partie de cette lumière l'a touché sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses propres ténèbres l'étouffant trop. Quand tu l'as retrouvé dans le cristal, cette lumière a refait surface quelques instants grâce aux pouvoirs de l'anneau des Lucii, et a réussi à détruire une petite partie de ses ténèbres. Grâce à cela, tu n'as pas eu à te sacrifier entièrement pour le tuer une dernière fois. Il te reste de la force, de la vie Noctis.

— Mais alors, tu m'as sauvé… Encore une fois…

— Oui, et je l'ai fait de tout mon cœur et parce que je le voulais, expliqua Luna.

— Mais… Et toi, tu- »

Noctis ne put finir sa phrase car la jeune femme avait repris la parole.

« J'avais réveillé les dieux, ma mission était accomplie et je t'avais transmis l'anneau. J'aurais pu survivre si Ardyn ne m'avait pas poignardé mais j'aurai fini par mourir rapidement d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai donc décidé de quitter ce monde, ainsi tu n'avais plus à t'inquiéter pour moi et tu pouvais accomplir ton destin. Je n'ai pas de regret pour ce que j'ai fait Noctis. Mon seul regret a été de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps à tes côtés, de ne pas avoir pu vieillir auprès de toi.

— Oh Luna, moi aussi j'aurais voulu vieillir auprès de toi. Je n'ai compris que trop tard combien tu avais souffert pour moi et à cause de moi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était te sauver » s'excusa Noctis.

La tristesse et la douleur se lisaient sur le visage du roi, tandis que l'Oracle arborait toujours un doux sourire. Elle s'était sacrifiée une deuxième fois pour lui, pour lui permettre encore de vivre. Jamais il ne pourrait assez s'excuser de ce qu'il l'avait obligé à faire sans le vouloir, ni même la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait encore fait pour lui. Même dans la mort, Luna l'avait aidé, et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver à son tour. Lunafreya retira alors ses mains de celle de Noctis et les posa de chaque côté du visage de l'homme en face d'elle, et releva doucement sa tête pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

« Mon rôle en ce monde est terminé mais pas le tien Noctis, tu dois vivre. Tu es le roi du Lucis et le roi de la Lumière et en ce nom, tu dois apporter toi-même la lumière sur Eos et aider ce monde qui n'attend plus que ton retour.

— Luna, je… »

Noctis était incapable de trouver les mots. Il avait encore tant à dire à cette femme dont il était amoureux, cette héroïne, qui lui donnait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui rendre, la vie. Une larme commença à couler, mais elle fut rapidement essuyée par le pouce de Luna. Il lui était dur pour elle aussi de quitter cet homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle voulait garder auprès d'elle, mais malgré tout elle devait le laisser partir. Ce moment qui leur avait été accordé était terminé et se quitter était plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il en était de même pour Noctis qui était déchiré entre le fait de devoir rentrer dans le vrai monde et le fait de quitter Lunafreya encore une fois.

« Nous nous reverrons Noctis, dans plusieurs années, quand ce monde de paix te rendra à moi. Je resterais là à t'attendre et je serais là pour t'accueillir quand tu reviendras. Et si jamais ma présence te manque ou que tu souhaites me parler, je serai là chaque jour et chaque nuit auprès de toi, et tu n'auras qu'à regarder l'horizon pour voir que je veille sur toi. Adieux, Noctis. »

Sans même attendre que Noctis puisse répliquer ou esquisser un geste, Luna embrassa tendrement l'homme face à elle. Comme elle avait rêvé de ce moment, celui où elle pourrait embrasser cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur et comme cela la peinait de devoir attendre encore longtemps avant de pouvoir recommencer. Quand Luna posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Noctis rapprocha la femme de lui et répondit à son baiser tout aussi doucement. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que lui aussi voulait cela et depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il avait de la chance d'avoir Luna à ses côtés, pour l'aider et le soutenir et il se sentirait bien seul quand il rentrerait. Il voulut prolonger le baiser mais il était déjà en train de partir, de disparaître, et le toucher de Luna contre lui se faisait de plus en plus léger, de plus en plus faible et soudain, il n'eut plus que de la lumière, puis les ténèbres.

* * *

Lorsque Prompto, Ignis et Gladiolus débarquèrent dans la salle du trône, ils ne virent d'abord que les décombres d'un mur en ruine et un peu de lumière, apportée par la lune qui brillait dehors. Quand les yeux de Prompto finirent par s'habituer à la faible luminosité de la pièce, il remarqua un homme assis sur le trône. Noctis était toujours là et très bientôt, il saurait si son roi était mort ou vivant.

« Est-ce que Noct est là ? demanda alors Ignis, qui ne pouvait rien voir et ne ressentait rien d'autre que les émanations d'une puissante magie.

— Oui, il est assis sur son trône, lui répondit Gladio, mais il ajouta rapidement avant qu'Ignis ne puisse se faire de fausses illusions : mais il ne bouge pas. »

Si Noctis ne donnait pas de signe de vie de lui-même, c'est Prompto qui irait voir son état. Il entreprit alors de monter jusqu'au trône. C'était la première fois qu'il montait si haut sur ces marches, ne pouvant s'approcher trop près du roi en temps normal, mais cette fois il le fallait. Une fois de plus, quand il commença à monter, ses deux compagnons le suivirent et ils arrivèrent tous les trois face au roi. Noctis était bel et bien là, assis sur son trône, son coude droit posé sur l'accoudoir, son poing soutenant sa tête, et le visage endormi. Il n'avait pas l'air vivant ou mort, arborant juste des traits calmes, comme s'il semblait dans un profond sommeil. Les trois amis restèrent à le regarder quelques secondes, espérant un mouvement de sa part mais rien ne se produisit.

« Noctis…, souffla alors Ignis. On pouvait entendre de l'émotion dans sa voix mais laquelle : tristesse face à un roi mort ou espoir que cet appel le réveil ?

— Aller princesse, on sait que tu es difficile à réveiller mais là tu exagères mon vieux ! renchérit Gladio, presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Peut-être que si chacun d'eux appelait Noctis, celui-ci finirait bien par se réveiller, et il aurait les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil comme lorsqu'il sortait d'une sieste ou d'une nuit de sommeil.

— Noct, réveille-toi s'il te plaît, c'est plus drôle maintenant ! » se plaignit Prompto. Un soupçon de panique pouvait se sentir dans sa voix.

Toujours aucun signe de la part de Noctis. Rien ne venait perturber son lourd sommeil. Finalement, son corps était là mais son esprit, lui, était parti. Après tout, il leur avait bien dit avant d'entrer à Insomnia, lors de leur dernier campement aux frontières de la ville, qu'il était revenu pour aller jusqu'au bout, ce qui voulait dire le sacrifice, et qu'au terme de cette bataille, il les aurait quitté et qu'ils ne seraient plus que trois. Noctis avait bel est bien accompli sa mission et s'en était allé vers un autre monde. Il leur laissait juste son corps, afin que les rites funéraires dus à son rang puissent être effectués comme le voulait la tradition du Lucis. Lorsque cette réalité frappa les trois amis, ils ne purent retenir leurs émotions. Gladiolus serra les poings et essaya de contenir sa frustration du mieux qu'il pouvait sans pour autant retenir quelques larmes. Ignis baissa la tête et se mura dans un silence, lui aussi laissant couler quelques larmes et enfin, Prompto commença à sangloter.

* * *

Après les adieux de Luna, le monde de la Lumière avait fait place une nouvelle fois à un monde de ténèbres pour Noctis. Ses yeux ne voyaient que de l'obscurité et quand il commença à s'y habituer, il discerna un peu de lumière, puis des formes. Sa vision se fit plus précise, il vit alors que Prompto, Ignis et Gladio se tenaient face à lui, et entendit leurs gémissements plaintifs. Sans pour autant lever les yeux vers eux, Noctis lâcha un petit soupir qu'il n'avait pu retenir.

Comme si ce soupir était le signal tant attendu par les trois compagnons du roi, ils relevèrent la tête en même temps et virent que Noctis avaient les yeux ouverts, qu'il était vivant. Les larmes de tristesse et de frustration firent place à des larmes de joie, et des sourires virent illuminés les visages quand Noctis leva les yeux vers eux, lui-même ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de s'arquer gentiment encore une fois. Noctis prit une profonde inspiration et se leva de son trône, mais fut vite pris d'un vertige et commença à chanceler quand Gladio lui prit le bras pour le maintenir. Même si Luna l'avait sauvé, tous les événements précédents l'avaient vidé de ses forces et il lui était difficile de rester debout trop longtemps.

« Oh Noct, c'est bon de te revoir vivant ! s'exclama Prompto.

— Oui, c'est bon de vous revoir aussi, répondit le roi, toujours en souriant à ses amis.

— Bon retour parmi nous Noctis, le félicita Ignis. Il remonta alors ses lunettes et essuya furtivement ses joues.

— Oui, tu en as mis du temps ! fit Gladio en rigolant. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Ce rire finit de détendre l'atmosphère et la sensation de lourdeur et de mort précédant le réveil de Noctis s'était dissipée. Les quatre compagnons restèrent ainsi quelques instants à rigoler. Chacun leur tour, Ignis, Prompto et Gladio tapotèrent le dos ou ébouriffèrent les cheveux de Noctis, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire quand il mettait trop de temps à se réveiller. La salle résonnait des rires légers des quatre compagnons et les adieux réalisés plus tôt sur le parvis de la citadelle s'étaient envolés.

« Mais dis-nous Noct, comment as-tu pu revenir dans ce monde ? interrogea Ignis. Cette question pertinente piqua la curiosité de Prompto et Gladiolus. Il n'y avait qu'Ignis pour garder la tête froide et penser à de telles questions dans ce genre de moment.

— Tout ça, c'est grâce à Luna. C'est à elle que je dois tout… avoua le roi. Même s'il essaya de le cacher, la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Noctis n'échappa à personne. Je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard, à tête reposée.

— C'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à une bonne douche, un bon lit et enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil, déclara Gladio en s'étirant. Tous ces combats m'ont quand même bien épuisé, ajouta-t-il.

— Au fait Ignis, tu peux percevoir la lumière ? ***** demanda Noctis à son conseiller.

— Oui, plus ou moins ***** , lui répondit-il

— Quand l'aube se lèvera, tu pourras la sentir ? *****

— Probablement *****

— Et bien justement, tu vas devoir attendre pour te coucher Gladio. Regardez tous ! » s'exclama Prompto, en montrant du doigt le ciel que l'on pouvait voir grâce à l'énorme trou dans l'un des murs de la salle.

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers la direction qu'indiquait le blond. La lune et les étoiles s'étaient retirées pour faire place à une magnifique lumière dorée qui commençait à apparaître et à s'étendre à l'horizon. Lentement, le soleil se leva et inonda Eos de sa lumière purificatrice et bienveillante. Ignis sentit alors le regard de son roi sur lui et compris ce que Noctis lui demandait silencieusement.

« Oui Noctis. En effet, je peux la sentir, affirma le conseiller. Ca fait du bien de sentir le soleil après toutes ces années.

— Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir » conclut Noctis en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

Ca y est, le soleil s'était enfin levé sur un monde qui l'attendait depuis dix ans. Noctis avait bel et bien accompli son destin et ramené la Lumière et la paix sur Niflheim, sur Tenebrae, sur Accordo et sa capitale Altissia, sur son royaume du Lucis et sa ville natale Insomnia, sur Eos. Ardyn n'était plus que le personnage d'une légende, la malédiction n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et tout ne serait que paix pendant longtemps. Maintenant il fallait reconstruire des villages, des villes, des royaumes. Tout cela prendrait du temps, mais Noctis avait maintenant sa vie devant lui pour y penser. Gouverner un royaume serait une tâche nouvelle pour lui mais avec Ignis, Gladio et Prompto à ses côtés, il n'était pas inquiet. Il comptait également sur Luna, en qui il chercherait du réconfort quand la tâche serait trop difficile et fatigante. Les quatre amis avaient traversé bien pire que cela dernièrement et avec le lever d'un soleil, tous se sentaient remplis d'une nouvelle force, cette nouvelle force qui les ferait avancer sur le chemin que Luna et Noctis avaient ouvert, sur le chemin de la paix et de la Lumière.

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! Si jamais vous voulez plus d'informations ou si certains passages sont flous/difficile à comprendre, je serais ravis de vous répondre par review/mp ~

 ***** Ces répliques sont présentes également dans le jeu, lors d'une phase de gameplay où il faut combattre les monstres avant d'arriver à la citadelle d'Insomnia, et non lors une cinématique. C'est pourquoi tout le monde n'a peut-être pas eu ce dialogue, surtout si vous avez rusher directement jusqu'à Ardyn


End file.
